Crush
by Fanfixz13
Summary: Angel Investigations gets 2 watch another video. This time it's the episode 'crush'


Crossover Buffy and Angel- Set during 'Crush'

In La at the Hyperion-

Cordelia- This video thing is pretty cool. I know what I should watch.

Fred- What?

Cordelia- Sunnydale. Buffy.

INT. THE BRONZE - NIGHT (NIGHT 1)

A SEXY ROCK SONG with a danceable beat pulses through the REMODELED room as we MOVE AMONG dancing couples, including XANDER and ANYA, then WILLOW and TARA... MOVING PAST them and ACROSS the floor, we come to find.

BUFFY, sitting alone at a table. She nods her head to the beat as she watches the dancers. On the table-top are empty glassed, a candle and a few BILLS of MONEY on a little black bill tray. Buffy watches her friends, smiling wistfully - happy for their happiness, though somewhat ambivalent of her own non-couplehood. After a moment:

SPIKE (O.S.)  
Bleedin' crime is what it is...

Buffy warily looks over as SPIKE, beer bottle in hand, takes a seat next to her.

SPIKE  
Jacking up the bar prices to pay for  
fixin' up this sinkhole. Not my fault  
their insurance doesn't cover Act of Troll.

BUFFY  
Gee... maybe it's time you found  
another place to patronize.

SPIKE  
Got half a mind to. 'Specially since  
the flowering onion got remodeled  
right off the sodding menu. Only  
thing this place 'ad going for it...  
'Course I have spotted some walnutty  
muffin tops that--

Buffy rounds on him.

BUFFY  
What are you doing, Spike?

Spike hesitates, suddenly self-conscious.

SPIKE  
What you mean, what am I--?

BUFFY  
Here. At this table. Talking to me.  
Like you and I are some kind of...  
talking buddies.

SPIKE  
Well... Saw you sittin' alone.  
Thought... I dunno, you could,  
maybe, do with a bit of, you know,  
company.

Buffy squints at him, trying to figure his angle. Uncomfortable being scrutinized, Spike gets up.

SPIKE  
Suit yourself.

HE starts off, then comes back and sits down again.

SPIKE  
Just... I mean... we took on that  
Glory chippee together. I was right  
there with you, fighting the fight...

BUFFY  
Actually, you were sleeping the sleep  
of the knocked unconscious.

SPIKE  
Still. Points for intent. You'd  
think that'd be enough to cut me  
a sliver of slack. Earn me a little  
consideration, respect--

Xander and Anya return to the table.

XANDER  
(to Spike)  
Hey, Evil Dead, you're in my seat.

Spike opens his mouth to offer a retort, but instead mutters:

SPIKE  
Bugger it.

Then turns and crosses away. Buffy watches him go, still squinting. Weird.

ANYA  
Xander, I think you may have hurt  
his feelings.

XANDER  
And you should never hurt the  
feelings of a brutal killer.  
(realizes)  
Actually, that's pretty good advice.

Tara and Willow approach.

XANDER  
So, who's for another round of liquid  
refreshments? I'm buying. For I am  
Payday Man.

ANYA  
Yay. I love Payday Man. He's cool  
and rich.

Will reaches into her bag and takes out a bottle of aspirin.

WILLOW  
I could use some water.

XANDER  
Water poses no challenge for Payday  
Man for I have--  
(scans the table)  
Hey, where's my change? It was right he--

The same thought occurs to all of them and they look over at the bar.

THE GANG'S POV - SPIKE waves a bill at the bartender.

XANDER  
Spike, you diabolical fiend.

Xander heads off toward the bar. Buffy eyes Willow with concern.

BUFFY  
Poor Will. Headaches still coming?

WILLOW  
Fewer and further between, but, yet.  
they're still exercising their visitation rights.

TARA  
Honey, in case you didn't hear me  
the first six thousand times: No more  
teleportation spells.

WILLOW  
Hey, you won't get any argument from me.  
(considering)  
Or maybe a tiny one.  
(off Buffy's look)  
It's just... we've got squat in the  
way of Glory fighting arsenal.  
Another run in with her and my  
headaches and nosebleeds will  
be the least of our problems.

BUFFY  
Will, this is the first R&R I've had  
in weeks. Can I just go one night  
without hearing the name "Glory."

TARA  
I'm down with that. In fact, let's  
just call She Who Will Not be Named  
another name entirely... Let's call her00

BUFFY  
(noticing something off)  
Ben...

TARA  
...for example.

ANGLE ON BEN, in street clothes, sitting on the arm of a sofa, laughing and drinking with a couple of guy friends. He stands as Buffy approaches.

BUFFY  
Hey.

BEN  
Buffy. Hi.

BUFFY  
Barely recognized you out of your  
hospital scrubs.

BEN  
You'd be surprised the extent  
of my wardrobe.

BUFFY  
Really?

BEN  
(nodding)  
I've actually got entire outfits that  
aren't blue-pajamas.

BUFFY  
Listen... My sister... she told me  
what happened at the hospital.  
Before I got there.

Ben hesitates for a moment.

BEN  
Uh huh.

BUFFY  
I just wanted to tell you... You  
know, thanks... For looking after  
her...

BEN  
That's okay. Sorry I wasn't able to  
stick around.

BUFFY  
Probably just as well you didn't.  
Things got a little hairy. But  
everything's back to normal now.

BEN  
I'm just glad Dawn's okay.

BUFFY  
Yeah, she's fine. And maybe  
something good'll come out  
of all this hospital time, like  
she'll become a doctor.

BEN  
Oh, don't let her.  
(conspiratorially)  
It's really hard.

They share a laugh.

ANGLE ON XANDER and SPIKE at the bar in mid-argument as Xander collects drinks. Xander glowers at Spike.

XANDER  
The point is I work for that money.

SPIKE  
And you're saying I didn't?

XANDER  
What? Yes, I'm saying that. You  
didn't! You stole!

SPIKE  
And you're making it into very hard work.

Spike looks over Xander's shoulder and his face drops...

SPIKE'S POV - Buffy and Ben, laughing and chatting away.

XANDER (O.S.)  
Listen, Bleach Boy, I don't have a  
chip in my head. I can do lots more  
damage to you than you could ever  
do to me.

Spike looks at Buffy distracted by thoughts of Buffy and Ben -- could Ben take her away from him?

SPIKE  
(distracted)  
Yeah? Like you could ever hurt me...

Spike reddens as he eyes Buffy and Ben with mounting jealousy.

INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM/FOYER - NIGHT

JOYCE sits on the couch, sipping hot cocoa from a mug, reading a paperback. GILES is also there, sitting at the desk, perusing one of his thick occult books.

PAN DOWN to find DAWN, wearing her pajamas, sprawled out on the floor, watching a TV game show, though her unfinished homework is laid out in front of her.

From the foyer, they HEAR the front door SLAM and look up.

JOYCE  
(calling)  
Buffy?

BUFFY enters.

BUFFY  
Back by popular demand. How's  
everything with the home team and  
do I smell popcorn?

DAWN  
Cheddar.

Buffy sits on the floor next to Dawn and helps herself.

BUFFY  
Mmm. Artificial cheese flavored  
powder. Nature's perfect food.

GILES  
Did you have a nice time?

BUFFY  
(a bit surprised)  
You know, I think I did. Much needed  
fun. Apart from Willow's headaches  
and Spike's cameo appearance--

DAWN  
(taking interest)  
Spike was there?

BUFFY  
Unfortunately. You know, for a  
"keeps to himself" kind of vamp,  
he's, like, everywhere I go.

DAWN  
(casually)  
So, um... What was he doing? Did  
you, like, talk to him about.. you  
know, stuff? What'd he say?

BUFFY  
(searching)  
I dunno... He's cranky the Bronze  
got rid of the flowering onion appetizer.

DAWN  
Huh...

Dawn nods and crosses away.

DAWN  
(to herself)  
Likes onions.

ON JOYCE, moving to Buffy.

JOYCE  
Well, I'm just relieved to have you  
home. To be honest, I wasn't feeling  
all that safe with you gone.

Giles reacts, a little stung. Buffy signals her mother, gesturing to Giles with her eyes.

JOYCE  
(getting it)  
...At first... Until I remembered  
that Mr. Giles... Rupert... was here  
and I felt much... much safer.

GILES  
Yes, well, my ego thanks you for your  
little ruse, but I'm forced to agree that  
I'm barely and adequate substitute for  
a slayer in the house.

DAWN  
I thought you were adequate.

GILES  
And the accolades keep pouring in.  
I'd best take my leave before my  
head swells any larger. Good night.

JOYCE  
'Night.

Buffy gets up and walks Giles to the door. They speak in hushed tones.

BUFFY  
So... Dawn. Was she-- you know...?

GILES  
As far as I can see, she appears to  
be coping very well. _Extremely_ well,  
considering the extraordinary  
circumstances of her origin.

BUFFY  
Then let me ask you something... We,  
Mom and I've been going a little easy  
on her these past few days. You know,  
letting things slide... bedtime, chores...  
And other things.

GILES  
Oh, I don't think that's at all wise.

BUFFY  
You don't?

GILES  
The best thing you could do is behave  
exactly as you always have. Any special  
treatment at this stage could undermine  
Dawn's sense of normalcy.

BUFFY  
You think so?

GILES  
Absolutely.

BUFFY  
Thanks.

She turns and, startling Giles, shouts:

BUFFY  
DAWN!!!

Dawn appears, immediately defensive.

DAWN  
What!

BUFFY  
What did I tell you about borrowing  
my clothes without asking?

DAWN  
I didn't take your clothes!

BUFFY  
Bull.

GILES  
(gesturing toward the door)  
I'll just... Yes.

He takes the opportunity to slip out the front door, leaving the girls to their heated exchange.

DAWN  
I never touched your stuff!

BUFFY  
Oh, really. There, where's my blue  
cashmere sweater?

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - MEANWHILE - NIGHT

CLOSE ON a royal blue cashmere sweater.

WIDEN to find SPIKE, sitting in his chair, absentmindedly caressing and fingering the sweater, lost in thought.

EXT. UC SUNNYDALE CAMPUS - THE NEXT DAY (DAY 2)

Establishing.

INT. COMMONS - DAY

ON BUFFY, TARA and WILLOW strolling through, post-class.

WILLOW  
I just don't see why he couldn't have  
ended up with Esmerelda. They could  
have the wedding right there.  
(a little misty)  
Beneath the very bell tower where he  
labored thanklessly for all those years...

TARA  
No, see, it can't end like that, 'cuz  
all of Quasimodo's actions were  
selfishly motivated. He had no moral  
compass, no understanding of what was  
right. Everything he did, he did out  
of love for a woman who'd never be  
able to love him back. Also, you can  
tell it's not gonna have a happy ending,  
when the main guys all bumpy.

WILLOW  
What do you think, Buffy?

BUFFY  
The test is tomorrow. I don't have  
to have an opinion 'til tomorrow.

WILLOW  
But you read it, right?

BUFFY  
Kinda not. I rented the movie.

TARA  
With Charles Loughton?

BUFFY  
I'm not sure. Was he one of the  
singing gargoyles?

WILLOW  
Uh boy.

BUFFY  
I'm kidding!

They pass a STUDENT reading a newspaper. We may not notice the headline, but Buffy does. She freezes in her tracks, takes a step back.

BUFFY  
You done with this?

She grabs the paper away, staring at the front page. The student starts to protest, but Buffy has moved on and he gives up. Buffy shows Will and Tara the headline.

CLOSE ON HEADLINE: "METROTRAIN MASSACRE." Below in smaller type: "Six found Murdered on Train at Sunnydale Station."

WILLOW  
(reading)  
"Six found Murdered on Train  
at Sunnydale Station."

TARA  
Glory?

BUFFY  
(reading)  
"...unconfirmed reports of severe  
trauma to the throats of one or more  
of the victims..."

PUSH IN on her as she looks up.

BUFFY  
Survey says... Vampire.

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - DAY

Spike emerges from the hole in the floor of his crypt, climbing up a ladder.

PULL OUT into an OVER THE SHOULDER to reveal a dark-haired female form waiting for him. Spike sees her and reacts, STARTLED.

SPIKE  
Oh, it's you. What are you doing lurking about?

REVERSE ANGLE ON DAWN, shrugging.

DAWN  
I'm not lurking. I'm looking.  
What are you doing?

Spike covers the hole with a slab.

SPIKE  
Nothing.

DAWN  
(re hole)  
So is that how you get around town  
during the daytime? Does that lead  
into the sewers or something? Could  
you show me?

SPIKE  
No! Why are-- Does Buffy know you're here?

He takes out a cigarette and lights it.

DAWN  
Yeah, right. 'Cause nothing would  
make her happier than me hanging out  
after school in a vampire's lair.  
(she turns and adds offhandedly)  
Especially yours.

Spike looks up at her for a moment, then:

SPIKE  
Go home then.

DAWN  
I don't feel like it right now.

SPIKE  
Well, you can't bloody well stay here.

DAWN  
Why not?

SPIKE  
Because! I've got things to do.  
(off her look)  
Things... Bad things. Bad, evil  
things. That are not for a child's eyes.

DAWN  
I'm not a child.  
(then)  
I'm not even human. Not originally.

SPIKE  
Well, originally, I was. I got over  
it. Doesn't seem to me it matters  
very much how you start out.

Dawn considers that.

DAWN  
That's smart. I get that. I like  
how you talk to me like I can  
understand things. Everyone  
else is being all twitchy and  
secretive.

SPIKE  
Just trying to keep you safe,  
I expect.

DAWN  
I feel safe with you.

A remark that sends Spike into a COUGHING, CHOKING jag.

SPIKE  
Take that back.

DAWN  
I mean, you've got that whole super-  
strength thing. And you're just as  
tough as Buffy is. Maybe tougher.  
Even Buffy thinks so.

SPIKE  
(taking interest)  
She... She does?

DAWN  
Well, she's always worried about what  
she's gonna do if you ever get that chip  
out of your head. I figure she's scared  
that maybe you could take her.

SPIKE  
Really.

Spike sits down on the lip of a tomb.

SPIKE  
So... what else does Buffy say about me?

INT. BUFFY'S FOYER - DAY

ON THE FRONT DOOR as it opens and Buffy enters. Joyce calls from the kitchen:

JOYCE (O.S.)  
Dawn?!

BUFFY  
It's me.

Joyce enters, fairly panic-stricken.

JOYCE  
Is Dawn with you?

BUFFY  
No. Isn't she here?

JOYCE  
She never came home from school.  
Buffy... The news said something  
about people murdered...

Buffy puts her stuff down and starts to leave.

BUFFY  
It's not Glory. It isn't about Dawn,  
Mom. She probably just- I'll find her.

JOYCE  
Buffy...

Buffy turns back to Joyce, reading the look on her face.

BUFFY  
(a promise)  
I'll find her.

She exits.

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - LATER - DAY

Spike and Dawn sit on the floor.

DAWN  
And the lady just invited you in?

SPIKE  
Well, I had hubby by the throat,  
didn't I? Promised her he'd live  
if she did the invite.

DAWN  
And did you? Let him live?

SPIKE  
What do you think?

Dawn shudders.

SPIKE  
Too much for you?

DAWN  
No. Keep going. I mean, it's gross,  
but I want to know what happens.

SPIKE  
Well, I went into the house. Lady  
was there with a couple teenaged  
sons. Little older than you. I killed  
'em right quick, the whole lot. But...  
someone was missing. There was  
supposed to be a little girl. So I  
got real quiet.

He pauses for effect... acting it out, listening...

SPIKE  
(very soft)  
And I hear this tiny noise coming  
from the coal bin... this little  
sigh... so I listened harder...  
it's very, very quiet...

Buffy bursts through the door loudly. Both Spike and Dawn JUMP.

SPIKE  
Bloody hell!

BUFFY  
Spike, I need your help. Dawn is...  
(seeing her)  
here.

DAWN  
Spike was telling a story and  
he was just at this cool part.  
Can he finish, please?

Buffy stares at him, dumbfounded.

BUFFY  
What the hell is this?  
(to Spike)  
What is she doing here?

DAWN  
Just hanging out.

BUFFY  
Here?!

DAWN  
Just let him finish the story, okay?  
Then you can do the lecture?

BUFFY  
Yeah, okay. Let's hear the story  
Spike's been telling my little sister.

She looks to Spike -- a challenge.

DAWN  
Go on, Spike.

SPIKE  
Right. Yeah. So I knew the girl  
was in the coal bin. I ripped it  
open -- very violent -- hauled her  
out of there... and gave her to a  
good family in a nice home where  
they were never ever mean to her  
and didn't lock her in the coal bin.

He looks defiantly at Buffy.

DAWN  
What? That's so lame.

SPIKE  
(to Buffy)  
I was just about to send her home.  
Knew you'd be fretting.

BUFFY  
Dawn, grab your things and let's  
get outta here.

Dawn does and Buffy hustles her toward the door, as Spike brings up the rear.

SPIKE  
Ease up. She just wanted a break  
from the routine. A little rebellion's  
healthy. Builds character.

Buffy turns to Spike.

BUFFY  
I don't want to hear one more word  
form you.

She drags Dawn out.

EXT. GRAVEYARD - MOMENTS LATER - DAY

As Buffy and Dawn make their way among the gravestones, Buffy scolds her sister.

BUFFY  
...And then to find you enjoying  
story hour at Spike's crypt... A  
crypt Dawn! Not some "Hot Dog  
on a Stick" boot at the mall, but a  
real live crypt with a real dead vampire.  
Why doesn't that register with you?  
Crypt plus vampire equals bad.

DAWN  
'Cause it was Spike?

BUFFY  
Spike. Hanging out with Spike is not  
cool, Dawn. It's dangerous and... icky.

Dawn smiles to herself, her cheeks flushing a bit.

DAWN  
I don't think Spike is icky.

BUFFY  
Well think again sister, he's...

She pauses. Looks at Dawn. Dawn meets her gaze, that smile still on her lips.

BUFFY  
(realizing)  
You have a crush on Spike.

DAWN  
No, I don't! It's just he's got cool  
hair and he wears cool leather coats  
and stuff. And he doesn't treat me  
like an alien.

BUFFY  
(serious)  
Spike's a killer, Dawn. You cannot  
have a crush on a thing that's dead  
and evil and a vampire.

DAWN  
Right. That's why you were never  
with Angel for three years.

BUFFY  
Angel was different. He has a soul.

DAWN  
Spike has a chip. Same diff. He  
fights demons too y'know. He told  
me about some pretty gross fights  
actually--

BUFFY  
Dawn, I don't want to hear this.  
Spike is a monster. Plus, you're  
only fourteen years old.

DAWN  
I like hanging out with him, is all.  
And even if I did have a crush, he'd  
never in a million years notice. Not  
with you around.

BUFFY  
What does that mean.

DAWN  
He's totally into you.

BUFFY  
(uncomprehending)  
Heh?

DAWN  
Come on. You don't see it? Buffy,  
Spike's completely in love with you.

Off Buffy's look of shock:

INT. TRAIN CAR - DAY

CLOSE ON POLICE TAPE stretched across the doorway of the car. It reads: "Police Crime Scene. No Trespassing." A feminine hand reaches up and RIPS IT AWAY.

NEW ANGLE ON BUFFY and XANDER as they enter the train, Xander armed with a flashlight. The bodies have all been taken away, but there are tape outlines of the victims and the odd bloodstain here and there.

XANDER  
Tell me again what we're looking for.

BUFFY  
(looking around)  
Clues.

XANDER  
Okay.  
(beat)  
Can you give me a clue as to  
what kind of clues?

BUFFY  
I don't know. Something. Anything.  
Just want to make sure this was a vamp  
attack. And if it was, how many are we  
talking about?

XANDER  
Well, Sunnydale's Finest didn't leave  
a lot for us to examine.

Distracted, Buffy straightens and turns to Xander, wanting to say something.

XANDER  
And who knows how many people have  
traipsed through here already.

BUFFY  
Xander...

XANDER  
(looks at her)  
What?

Buffy opens her mouth to speak, then blurts out...

BUFFY  
Never mind.

Xander nods, a little confused, then starts to turn.

BUFFY  
Dawn said that...

She hesitates.

XANDER  
Yeah?

BUFFY  
Forget it.

XANDER  
Buffy!

BUFFY  
Dawn things... She says that....  
Spike might be in love with me.

ON XANDER, he stares at her a moment, then suddenly BURSTS OUT LAUGHING, uncontrollably. Buffy eyes him, stonily.

BUFFY  
It's not a joke.

XANDER  
Oh I hope not. It's funnier if it's true.

BUFFY  
I'm serious. This is serious.

XANDER  
Right. Serious big bunches of flowers  
with little cards attached, "Buffy, Buffy,  
you're so sweet..."  
(working it out)  
"You are... you are good enough to eat."

BUFFY  
So you can stop laughing now.

XANDER  
I don't think so.

BUFFY  
It's creepy.

XANDER  
No, not creepy, 'cuz it's not real.  
I mean, how upset can you really  
get over Spike's fevered day-dream  
that's never gonna happen?

BUFFY  
I guess.

XANDER  
So where did Dawn... How did she  
come to this... extremely entertaining  
conclusion?

BUFFY  
She was with Spike yesterday  
afternoon. I think she's got a  
little crush on him.

Xander suddenly sobers.

XANDER  
What?

BUFFY  
(musing)  
I knew he had this weird fixation  
for me, but--

XANDER  
I'm the one she's got a crush on. Me.

Buffy casts one last look around.

BUFFY  
Let's go. There's nothing here.

LOW ANGLE as they move to exit.

XANDER  
It's always been me. Big funny  
Xander. And then she just suddenly  
decides I'm not the cool one anymore?  
Why is that okay?

SLOW PAN OVER to discover AN ANTIQUE DOLL wearing a BLINDFOLD wedged under one of the seats.

INT. BUFFY'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

ON BUFFY as she nears the entrance to the kitchen and sees

BUFFY'S POV - DAWN and JOYCE, through the doorway. Joyce is telling a story.

JOYCE  
But they didn't get that it was  
a copy of bill of lading... they  
thought it was another order form,  
so now I've got two shipments of  
Greek amphorae on my hands...

ON BUFFY, smiling.

REVERSE ANGLE, TRAVELLING with Buffy as SPIKE comes INTO FRAME, sitting on the counter across from Joyce and Dawn.

ON BUFFY again, her smile quickly fading, replaced by a wave of discomfort. No one in the room has noticed her yet. Spike is trying to participate civilly.

SPIKE  
Funny. And really, how many of them  
do you need. Amphorae.

Joyce looks up and sees Buffy.

JOYCE  
Buffy! Spike came over to apologize.  
(shaking Dawn, teasingly)  
Our missing child drama.

DAWN  
Even though it was so not his fault.

Buffy tries to act nonchalant, but her unease is showing.

BUFFY  
And he just decided to hang for awhile.

JOYCE  
Well, I got started talking about the  
gallery. See, there was this bill of  
lading...

SPIKE  
Oh, don't get us all laughing again,  
Joyce. Anyhow, I really need to talk  
to your eldest.

Buffy stiffens.

BUFFY  
What about?

Spike gets down off the counter and beckons her to follow him, away from Joyce and Dawn.

SPIKE  
Got a bit of info you might be keen  
on knowing.

BUFFY  
Sorry. All out of cash. Maybe you  
should hit on Giles-- hit up Giles--

SPIKE  
I got a bead on the guys who killed  
those people. The ones on the train.

Buffy eyes him, skeptically.

BUFFY  
Do tell.

SPIKE  
I'll do better than that. I'll show.

Buffy hesitates.

SPIKE  
(squinting)  
What's the matter?

BUFFY  
Nothing. Just...

They stare at each other for a beat or two. Spike sighs and relents.

SPIKE  
Two vamps. Holed up in a  
warehouse downtown.

BUFFY  
Abandoned?

SPIKE  
Are there any other kind in this town?  
(beat)  
Well, what you waiting for? Grab  
your coat and pointy sticks.

Buffy moves off, he follows.

INT. SPIKE'S CAR/EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT

ON BUFFY and SPIKE - sitting wordlessly in the front seat of his parked car, staked out in the alley.

Buffy peers out the windshield, down the alley, then casually cheats a glance at Spike. He sees her looking and offers a tentative grin. Uncomfortable, Buffy looks away.

Spike leans and reaches across her. Buffy recoils.

BUFFY  
Hey, uh--

Spike pops open the glove compartments and pulls out a flask and takes a long drink. He wipes the mouth of the flask with his sleeve, then offers it to Buffy, who just looks at him.

BUFFY  
Eeeew.

SPIKE  
It's not blood. It's bourbon.

BUFFY  
(calmly reiterating)  
Eeeew.

SPIKE  
(a tad defensive)  
Suit yourself. I wasn't trying to  
get you sizzled. Thought you might  
want a warmer, is all.

Spike puts the flask back in the glove compartment and slaps it closed. Starts to hum a tune lightly to himself, tapping on the steering wheel. Turns again to Buffy.

SPIKE  
You like the Ramones?

That's it. Buffy's getting really uncomfortable.

BUFFY  
Where are the bad guys? It's been  
almost an hour.

SPIKE  
Promised location, not timeliness.  
(beat)  
Cold night. I could put the heater  
on if--

BUFFY  
I'm fine.

Another uncomfortable moment of silence, then...

BUFFY  
If you're not doing this for money,  
then why--

SPIKE  
(sees something)  
Shhh.

Buffy looks up to see

BUFFY'S POV - THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD - A MUTT and JEFF pair of VAMPS, silhouetted against the lights mounted in the alley, as they enter the condemned warehouse, through a door with a broken chain.

BUFFY  
Them?

Spike stealthily opens his door and steps out. Buffy does the same, though less with the stealth.

SPIKE  
Imagine these rotters are tougher  
than they look. Prob'ly very crafty.  
And wiry.

As they move around the car and come together in the alley, Spike turns to her and seemingly offers his open hand. Buffy eyes it with uncertainty - (Does he want to hold hands?!)

SPIKE  
(requesting)  
Stake.

Buffy reaches into her coat and produces a stake for him.

SPIKE  
Don't use 'em usually. But for these  
two, it's best to be prepared.

He moves off, not seeing Buffy's relieved exhale. She follows him off.

INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

There are a couple of old mattresses, pillows, other discarded junk.

ON MUTT, rifling through a pile of CDs, as JEFF'S got Jiffy-pop going on a hotplate. After a couple of moments, they look up as

BUFFY approaches.

ON MUTT and JEFF, they slowly rise to their feet.

MUTT  
The Slayer.

Buffy positions herself into a fighting stance, waiting for the two vamps to charge her.

Instead, they turn and run away, whimpering with fear as they clamber out windows near the back.

Buffy relaxes as Spike strolls up next t her.

SPIKE  
Well, that was... sad.

Buffy looks around the "vamp campsite."

SPIKE  
I'm embarrassed for our kind.  
(then)  
So, should we chase 'em then?  
Can't have gone far.

BUFFY  
Those vamps have been here a while.  
They've nested.

SPIKE  
So, you're saying they're a couple  
of poofters.

BUFFY  
No. I'm saying they had nothing to do  
with last night's murders.

SPIKE  
How do you figure?

BUFFY  
Whoever did it only just arrived in  
town last night.

She turns and moves to the exit.

BUFFY  
Looks like you just wasted my time.

Spike gets to the door first and holds it open for her. Buffy stops in her tracks and jumps back, wigged.

BUFFY  
What are you--

Spike, confused at first, suddenly realizes what he's done and lets go of the door.

SPIKE  
I... It was... I wasn't thinking...

Buffy, shaken, moves away from him.

BUFFY  
What is this, Spike?

SPIKE  
Don't get your knickers twisted,  
I was just-

BUFFY  
No. I mean, what is this? The late  
night stake out, the bogus suspects,  
the flask... Is this a date?

SPIKE  
(stammering)  
A - ? Please... A date. You're  
completely off your bird. I mean...  
(quickly/hopeful)  
Do you want it to be?

That's it. That's what Buffy needed to hear to confirm all of her worst fears.

BUFFY  
Oh no. No... Are you out of your mind?

SPIKE  
It's not so unusual. Two people. In  
the workplace... Feelings develop...

BUFFY  
No! Feelings do not develop.  
No feelings!

Spike starts to move toward her, but she backs away.

SPIKE  
You can't deny it. There's something  
between us.

BUFFY  
Loathing. Disgust-

SPIKE  
Heat. Desire-

BUFFY  
Please. You're a vampire, Spike!

SPIKE  
Angel was a vampire.

BUFFY  
Angel had a soul. He was good.

SPIKE  
And I can be too. I've changed Buffy.

BUFFY  
You mean the chip? That's not change.  
That's just holding you back. You're  
like a serial killer in prison-

SPIKE  
Women marry them all the time!  
(quickly/heartfelt)  
But I'm not. Like that. Something's  
happening to me. I can't stop thinking  
about you. And if it means turning my  
back on the whole evil thing-

BUFFY  
(cutting him off)  
Stop. You don't mean this. You  
don't even know what... feelings are.

SPIKE  
(pained)  
I damn well do. I lie awake every night.

BUFFY  
You sleep during the day.

SPIKE  
Yeah, but -- You're missing the point.  
This is real, here. I lov-

BUFFY  
(desperate)  
DON'T! ...say...don't.

Buffy quickly moves for the door.

BUFFY  
I'm going.

SPIKE  
Come on. We need to-

BUFFY  
(cutting him off)  
We don't need to do anything.  
There is no we. Understand?

Buffy moves around him and heads out.

SPIKE  
Buffy-

But she's gone. Spike stands there for a long beat, burning. The pain and humiliation washing over him.

INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

CLOSE ON the shocked expression of Willow's face.

WILLOW  
Oh! Wow!

CUT OUT to find Buffy sitting next to her on the couch. Joyce paces nearby, wringing her hands.

BUFFY  
Yeah.

WILLOW  
I mean... Whoa! Ga!

BUFFY  
You can stop when you get to "moo."

WILLOW  
He actually told you?... He said,  
"I love you?"

BUFFY  
I didn't let him get that far. But  
I could see the words coming.

JOYCE  
Honey, did you, somehow, unintentionally,  
lead him on in any way? Send him signals?

BUFFY  
Well... I do beat him up a lot.  
(off Joyce's looks)  
For him, that's like third base.

WILLOW  
Buffy, I'm really worried.

JOYCE  
So am I. He could become dangerous.

BUFFY  
Not really. As long as it's chips  
ahoy in Spike's head, he can't  
hurt me or any of you guys.  
(then)  
Besides, this'll blow over. I'm  
sure it's just some weird Spike  
thing. He'll have the hots for some  
Gak Demon before we know it.

WILLOW  
I don't know. Sometimes these things  
can get pretty twisted.

JOYCE  
And Spike. He's...

BUFFY  
Pretty twisted.

WILLOW  
You made it clear, right? That it  
could never happen. That there was  
no possible way ever.

BUFFY  
Yeah. I think so... I don't know.  
I was kind of thrown.

WILLOW  
You have to talk to him again, Buffy.

BUFFY  
What? No! I have to avoid him again.

WILLOW  
Not until you shut him down completely.  
If he thinks he has even a little chance  
with you, there's no telling what he'll do.

Off Buffy, worried.

INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - MEANWHILE - NIGHT

Buffy's putting on her jacket by the door.

JOYCE  
I know this is hard, honey, but I  
think you made the right decision.  
Better to nip this in the bud before...

BUFFY  
The bud nips me?

Joyce smiles at her, brushes away an errant lock of hair and exits.

WILLOW  
Buffy, if you want, I can go with.  
Back you up with some scowlin'...

BUFFY  
Thanks, but I think this is something  
I have to do myself. I mean, maybe  
I'm wrong. Maybe this whole thing's  
been blown out of proportion and  
Spike's gone back to wanting me dead.

WILLOW  
(crossing her fingers)  
Here's hoping.

Buffy turns to leave.

BUFFY  
You know what, though? There is  
something I'd like you to do while  
I'm gone...

Willow's all ears...

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT SUBCHAMBER - LATER - NIGHT

CLOSE ON BUFFY'S FACE, stirring awake.

WIDEN as she discovers she's suspended from the ceiling, her hands shackled above her head. The room is more illuminated than before as more torches along the wall are lit.

SPIKE (O.S.)  
There she is...

Still dazed, Buffy looks toward the voice and finds Spike standing before her.

SPIKE  
Beginning to think you'd sleep  
the night away.

BUFFY  
Dru... Drusilla...

Spike grins, then steps aside revealing

DRUSILLA, propped up against a pillar, tied up with thick rope.

DRUSILLA  
Not nice to change the game in mid-play,  
Spike... You've taken my chair and the  
music hasn't stopped.

SPIKE  
Sorry, Pet. My house, my rules.

DRUSILLA  
(pouting)  
I think I shall be very cross with  
you when I'm free again.

ON BUFFY, wary and confused.

BUFFY  
What is going on?

SPIKE  
Simple... I'm going to prove  
something...

He steps toward her, and

IN A TIGHT TWO-SHOT, brings his face in close to hers.

SPIKE  
I love you.

Buffy pinches her eyes shut, in agony, and turns away, mortified.

BUFFY  
Oh my God...

He grabs her chin and forces her to face him

SPIKE  
Look at me! I... LOVE... you.  
You're all I bloody think about...  
Dream about... You're in my gut,  
my throat... I'm drowning in you,  
Summers. Drowning in--

THE LAUGHTER stops him from continuing. He turns to look at

DRU, her head thrown back, LAUGHING her ass off.

SPIKE  
Can do without the laugh track, Dru.

DRUSILLA  
(through her laughter)  
But it's so funny... I knew...  
before you did... I knew you loved  
the Slayer. The pixies in my head  
whispered it to me... I thought they  
would fly away...

SPIKE  
(to Buffy)  
You can't tell me there isn't anything  
there between you and me. I know  
you feel something.

BUFFY  
It's called "revulsion." And  
whatever you think you're feeling...  
it's not love. You can't love  
without a soul.

DRUSILLA  
Oh, we can, you know. We can  
love quite well...  
(looking at Spike bemused)  
If not wisely.

SPIKE  
(to Buffy)  
You still don't believe. Still don't  
think I mean it. You want proof?  
How's this?

HE moves to the shrine in the corner and picks up one of his souvenir STAKES, then crosses back to Drusilla.

SPIKE  
I'm going to kill Drusilla for you.

This sets Dru off on a whole new LAUGHING jag.

Spike brings the stake down and presses it to Dru's chest, above her heart.

Buffy looks at Spike, incredulously.

BUFFY  
That's not going to prove anything.  
Except that you're a miserable, sick  
vampire I should've dusted a long  
time ago. And, hey, already there.

SPIKE  
Don't mock this.

BUFFY  
Go mock yourself.

SPIKE  
This is Drusilla, girl. Do you have  
the slightest idea how much she  
means to me?

He looks at Dru. They lock eyes.

SPIKE  
This is the face of my salvation.  
Before Dru, I was nothing. A speck.  
But when she bit me, she delivered me  
from mediocrity. For over a century -  
we cut a swath through the continents,  
shared a bed, drank from the same vein...

Now both Spike and Dru are getting a little lost in this reverie. He moves closer - starts to touch her, caress her...

SPIKE  
A hundred years, and she never  
stopped surprising me... Never  
stopped taking me to new depths.  
I was a lucky bloke, to touch such  
a black beauty. Lucky just to stand  
in her light...

DRUSILLA  
(moved)  
Tsk. Aww. Oww--

Spike presses the stake harder into Dru's chest.

SPIKE  
(to Buffy)  
So you see, it means something.

BUFFY  
Not to me. Kill her. Why do I care?

SPIKE  
Here's why: If you don't admit that  
there's something there... Some tiny  
feeling for me... Then I'll untie Dru  
and let her kill you , instead.

DRUSILLA  
Yes. Please. I like that game much  
better.

As Buffy weighs her options, Spike's expression softens. He takes a gentle step toward her.

SPIKE  
Just... Give me something... a  
crumb, the barest smidge... tell  
me someday, maybe, there's a chance...

Buffy studies him for a moment, recognizing the pain this is obviously causing him. Then, with her head, she beckons Spike over.

He rises and crosses to her. She beckons to him again to come even closer. He does. Then she whispers to him, intimately.

BUFFY  
Spike... The only chance you had  
with me was when I was unconscious.

Spike registers his disappointment. Why hadn't he thought of that? Then, his rage building, he ROARS:

SPIKE  
GaaaAAAAAAAHHH!

He angrily FLINGS the stake against the wall.

SPIKE  
What the bleeding hell is wrong with  
you bloody women? What the hell does  
it take? Why do you bitches torture me?

BUFFY  
Which question do you want me  
to answer first?

SPIKE  
I'm at the end of my bleeding tether!  
I don't know why I even bother!  
(to Dru)  
It's your fault. You're to blame for  
all this, you know.

DRUSILLA  
Am I?

SPIKE  
Bloody right you are. If you hadn't  
left me for that Chaos Demon, I'd  
never come back here. Wouldn't  
have this sodding chip in my skull...  
(rounding on Buffy)  
And you... You wouldn't be able to  
touch me. Because this-- this thing  
with you -- it's wrong! I know it!  
Not a complete idiot!  
(gesturing to his heart)  
You think I like having you here?!  
Destroying everything that was me  
until all that's left is you in a dead  
shell. You say you hate it but you  
won't leave. What I should just do  
is get rid of both of you -- Burn you!  
Cut you into little pieces! So there  
won't be any more bints to cock  
things up for--

FWAK! And arrow hits Spike square in the back. He staggers for a moment, falls to his knees, then looks over to see

HARMONY, armed with a crossbow, standing in the opening where the wall's broken through.

SPIKE  
Oh... _great_!

She crossed into Spike, glaring at him.

HARMONY  
What about me, Spike? Huh? Forget  
about me again? The actual girlfriend?

Spike looks up at her, now standing over him.

HARMONY  
I gave you the best... bunch of  
months... of my life. I did everything  
to please you. Did you ever once think  
about my wants? My fantasies?

SPIKE  
(through his pain)  
Um... Not as such, no.

Harmony SWATS HIM upside the head with the crossbow.

HARMONY  
Well they were... deep. And  
beautiful. And you should have.

DRUSILLA  
(to Harm)  
That's right, little girl. Teach our  
naughty boy a lesson. Such a  
disappointment to all of us, he is.

SPIKE  
Oh, so now you're all ganging up...

HARMONY  
I thought I could change you, Spike.  
I thought maybe if I gave and gave  
and gave, you'd come around...

She takes out another arrow and starts to reload the crossbow.

HARMONY  
Maybe be a little nicer. Stop  
treating me like your dog. But  
now I see it's you! You're the dog...

She starts to aim the crossbow.

HARMONY  
Who needs to be put down--

Spike lunges at her, knocking the crossbow out of her hands. They struggle, Harmony getting in a few licks on the injured Spike. As they brawl...

BUFFY and DRU watch. After a moment, they both have the same thought and look at each other. Instantly, they begin struggling with their restraints in a race to free themselves. The winner sure to exact punishment on the loser.

CLOSE ON DRUSILLA'S WRISTS, as her ropes begin to give.

ON BUFFY, trying to yank her chains out of the ceiling bolts.

Spike is on top of Harmony on the ground.

HARMONY  
Ow! You're on my hair!

She reaches around, grabs the arrow in Spike's back and twists it. Spike HOWLS in agony.

ON DRU, who, with superhuman effort, RIPS through her bindings. She's free.

Buffy sees that and, anticipating Dru's attack, scans the area around her for something, anything to use against her.

Too late. Dru attacks and a FIGHT ENSUES, with Buffy having only her legs free to defend herself. Much leg-lock, flipping and kicking action.

After the brief battle, Dru manages to get the advantage.

Harmony RIPS the arrow out of Spike's back - causing him great pain - then comes at him with it. Without looking, he elbows her in the face and she goes down. Spike turns to see:

DRU choking Buffy.

DRUSILLA  
Hear the pretty music? It's a dirge  
I think... For your funeral...  
(a quizzical look)  
But it's not here...

Suddenly, she' broadsided by Spike and hits the ground hard. Spike grabs a key out of his pocket and unlocks Buffy's restraints.

Dru pulls herself to her feet then turns to face

BUFFY, squared off to fight, with SPIKE at her side. All three are spent and hurting from their battles.

ON DRUSILLA, eyeing Spike with pity.

DRUSILLA  
Poor Spike... So lost. Even I can't  
help you now.

And with that, she slips into the wall opening and disappears.

BUFFY and SPIKE stand silently for a moment, breathing hard.

HARMONY appears.

HARMONY  
And you can say goodbye to this...  
(pointing to her ass)  
'Cause you're not gonna see it anymore.

She starts to leave, then turns back.

HARMONY  
Unless you run into me somewhere and...  
and it's me walking away from you.

She starts to turn, then...

HARMONY  
But even then, I'll probably just...  
you know, back away.

And she does, backing away, into the darkness, a spiteful smile on her lips.

Buffy turns to look at Spike.

He looks back at her with an expression of shame, guilt... and a plea for something. Forgiveness? He opens his mouth to say something and

POW! Buffy punches him hard in the face, sending him crashing into the shrine, demolishing it.

ON SPIKE, lying amidst the shattered remains of his testament of slayer love, he looks up at Buffy who turns away and storms up the ladder...

EXT. BUFFY'S HOUSE - LATER - NIGHT

Buffy's moving up the walk. Spike's only now just caught up to her.

SPIKE  
Buffy...

She ignores him.

SPIKE  
Come on now - stop. You can't walk  
away from this.

BUFFY  
(not turning around)  
What part of punching you in the face  
did you not understand?

SPIKE  
Se we had a fight. Not our first, love.  
It doesn't have to change anything-

At this, Buffy turns to face him - deadly calm.

BUFFY  
This changes everything. You're out,  
Spike. I want you out of this town.  
I want you off this planet. You don't  
ever come near me, my friends and  
family again. Ever - understand?

She spins around and continues up the walk. Spike on her heels.

SPIKE  
No. It's not that easy. We have  
something, Buffy. It's not pretty,  
but it's real.

Buffy enters her house. Spike on her heels.

SPIKE  
And there's nothing either one of us  
can do about it. Like it or not, I'm  
in your life. You can't just shut me out.

He suddenly SLAMS UP against the invisible barrier at the threshold. He looks at

BUFFY, who eyes him, coldly.

REVERSE ANGLE ON SPIKE as she closes the door in his face,

Wesley- Wow that was interesting.

Angel- I hate Spike!

Cordelia- I didn't know Harmony was with Spike.

Gunn- This was cool. Let's go fight demons now. You know? Save the world, help the helpless. That's what Angel Investigations is for. Remember?

Wesley- Right let's go.

I do NOT own because I am not Joss Weedon, please review.


End file.
